


【萨艾】法外狂徒

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 前后有意义，有一点黄但无特殊性癖，也不是PWP。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Sabo/ Portgas D. Ace, 萨艾
Kudos: 21





	【萨艾】法外狂徒

末日下的荒原比从前更加寂寞。

在被丧尸阴影所笼罩的失序时代，草原上已经罕见动物的踪影，只剩仍然粗壮繁茂的猴面包树，如守护神般驻守着草原。

今天是艾斯驾驶车辆，萨博坐在副驾驶座，撑着下巴眺望遥远的、胖火柴似的猴面包树。他们刚从一个小丧尸群里突围，丧尸的腐液溅到了萨博的外套上，他把那件被腐蚀得破破烂烂的风衣外套丢在了车前的电话亭边。同样杀了不少僵尸的艾斯也难逃衣物报废的窘境，更糟的是，不像萨博无论季节的里三层外三层，艾斯在这个炎热的季节只穿了一件单薄的短袖衬衫，脱完后就只能赤膊了。

萨博向最后一棵猴面包树行完注目礼，回头便看到了好兄弟热得浑身滴汗的样子。艾斯喜欢夏天又讨厌夏天，因为他既喜欢不用穿很多衣服御寒的无拘无束，又讨厌热得不住出汗的黏腻感。没有吸汗的衣物附着在这具漂亮的肉体上，皮肤上渗出的汗液全都存在感强烈，让艾斯的皮肤拥有了涂油似的质感，灼热的太阳光从窗户外照射进来，艾斯整个人都在冒烟，同时又在发着光。

打量的目光赤裸无比，艾斯松开一只握住方向盘的手，看都不看地掐着萨博的下巴把他的脸转了过去，萨博为他这举动而闷闷地笑了起来。

“别这么看我。”艾斯烦躁地说，“还有二十分钟！”

萨博点点头，果然不再看他，只有声音飘过来：“能再开快点吗？”

艾斯凶巴巴地皱起眉毛，但声音比脸更凶：“已经最快了，再快这辆车也得废了！”

“啊……”萨博懒洋洋地应了一声，也不说话了。

他们都没有携带手表的习惯，倒不如说，末日背景下，精确的时间概念早已失去了意义。人们只是竭尽全力地活着，在天亮时醒来，找东西吃、杀丧尸、杀不死丧尸就被丧尸杀死，活到晚上，而后在天黑时睡觉。活着这件事本身是不需要精确到时分秒的。

二十分钟，萨博想，二十分钟是多久？百无聊赖，也为了转移注意力，他开始看着窗外的景色默默数数，其实他更想看着艾斯来打发时间的，但刚杀完丧尸的暴躁大猫不肯给他看。在他第六次因为走神忘记自己数到几而再次从一数起时，他们到达了目的地——一个加油站。

末日将许多国家的政治秩序都摧毁得彻底，空城一座又一座，但GPS导航却仍然可以荒谬地定位到世界的每一个地方，他们就是从导航上找到的这个最近的加油站点。艾斯漂移着打了个弯后，刹车，看都不看萨博，打开车门，头也不回地朝加油站里冲。萨博撑着下巴颇有耐心地等了一会儿，他知道艾斯要去哪儿，肯定是热得不行看看这里的水龙头还能不能用，找水冲凉去了。阿弗里卡共和国的城市化水平极低，草原占了绝大部分面积，人烟稀少，却正因如此，供水系统不由中心大城市统一调控，许多都还引的是原始的自然流水，在城市受灾严重的现在，反倒能时不时发现还能出水的水龙头。

估算艾斯差不多该解决完个人问题后，萨博也下了车。他先去检查了加油站的存油，果然空空如也，还是得开到基地城市后才能加油。艾斯还没出来，不知道跑到哪里去了，萨博走进加油站旁边的便利商店：食物和饮用水，理所当然是没有，生活用品，也没有，就算末日刚爆发的时候没被抢光，之后到达过这里的人们肯定也会一点一点把店里的有用物资搬空。逛了一圈一无所获——不对，还是有点收获的。

口袋里揣着从便利店缴纳的战利品，萨博进到了保安室。对于这种建造在罕有人烟的偏远荒野的加油站，保安室有着非常丰富的职能，这既是加油工人的起居处，又是保安室，同时还是个收信办公室。办公桌之后甚至还有一张折叠床。

最吸引他注意力的当然就是那张床了，末日时代，能睡上床是一种奢侈。萨博走到床边，掀起被子抖了抖，一股闷太久的螨虫肆意繁殖的味道，却意外的不很难闻。他坐到床上，又从枕头下面摸出了一本色情杂志。

他翻到第三页的时候，艾斯顶着一头湿漉漉的头发进来了，他走到床边，二话不说地倒头就躺，眯着眼犯困似的说：“这边的水龙头还能用，车上的水桶都灌满了。”

“嗯。”萨博说，翻了下一页。

艾斯撇了撇嘴，对这样冷淡的回应有点不满。萨博盯着他时，他不让人看，现在一眼都不看自己，他又对萨博正在做的一切事情都好奇了起来。他支着上身凑过去瞄了一眼，这一页的泳装模特正好是个身材高挑的金发碧眼儿，艾斯笑了，指着她对萨博说：“金色的，卷发，你拍的吗？”

萨博慢悠悠地看了他一眼，不言不语地翻回到封面，这一期的封面女郎是个黑发灰眼的美艳尤物，萨博指着她对艾斯说：“黑发，大胸，你拍的吗？”又拿起来仔细看了看，哈哈笑起来，“连雀斑都有！”

无聊的调笑到此为止，艾斯嘴皮子没他利索，嘟囔了一句无聊后躺回到床上，手臂抵在眼上，像是睡了。萨博坐在他身边安静地看完了杂志，书页翻动的声音催眠极了，艾斯恍惚之间真要睡着时，一只温热的手抚上了他的小腿，而后逡巡向上，到腰，再到胸，最后是他被手臂遮得只露出嘴唇和下巴的脸。

艾斯被摸得很舒服，发出哼唔的喉音。接着，抚摸他的人在他的唇上蜻蜓点水地啄吻了几下，这就不舒服了，艾斯喜欢干脆利落，亲又不好好亲，离开了又还要回来，这种黏黏糊糊的藕断丝连太吊着人了。他烦躁地咂舌，挪开搭在眼上遮光的手臂，在萨博又一次低伏下身逗弄般地亲吻他时，抓住了这个让人火大的家伙的衣领，气势汹汹地伸出舌头，讨要一个淋漓尽致的缠绵的舌吻。

久违了的，他们在床上做爱。

就算刚冲完凉，艾斯的身上也依旧有着温暖的体温，没穿上衣的便利让萨博无所顾忌地在他身上亲吻。艾斯眯着眼，手指插在萨博微微汗湿的金发间，感受着他发热的头皮，还有落在身上的恼人的吻。屈腿被脱下短裤时，艾斯也成功地解开了萨博上衣的最后一颗纽扣。

萨博直起身，膝盖撑着艾斯身体两侧跪立，低眸的样子仿如有着冰冷的神性。末日的白天总是很亮，不是那种金光灿烂的明亮，而是漫漫的没有层次的白茫，失序时代的空洞亮白不像阳光那样富含穿透力，连这间逼仄的、狭小的、弥漫着腐烂生气和荒芜尘香的保安室都照不彻亮，屋内的光明和黑暗界限模糊。窗户外是灰白的大亮天光，靠近窗户的那半房间是间色之灰，而他们在最黑暗的角落里肢体交缠。

艾斯眯着眼，在睫毛的缝隙间仰视萨博，他失而复得的好兄弟神色从容地自口袋里掏出一盒避孕套，艾斯忍不住发出一声嘲弄似的鼻音，萨博一边拆封一边平静地解释道：“便利店里拿的，看来大家逃亡时都忘了拿两个。”

艾斯不置可否地哼了一声。

他侧躺着被插入，不适的胀痛让他的眉头皱得更紧了，萨博躺在他背后，不住闻着他的后颈和锁骨，这样的小恩小惠安抚了艾斯，他一声不吭，只用心感受着进入自己身体的庞然大物。萨博的手环在他的腰上，抚摸他随着呼吸而起伏张弛的腹上的疤痕。折叠床的空间很小，他们得紧紧地贴在一起，但他们本来就要贴在一起的，无关床的大小。

他们都没有在做爱时说话的习惯，一切都沉默而顺理成章，末日的亡命生涯让他们没什么心思玩些有花头的性爱游戏，但快感和情绪是一样激越而喷薄的。这种插入式的做爱对他们来说并不频繁，毕竟做完还得清理。多数时候他们在汽车的后座上吻做一团，再气喘吁吁地替对方撸射。

但今天却莫名其妙的很有感觉，很想做，不只是萨博，艾斯也是。或许是丧尸群中的杀戮激发了兴奋的热血，而血性和性欲是对难舍难分的兄弟，就像他们两个一样。

萨博总是慢悠悠的，连插他屁股时都有种安定的不紧不慢，或者说，是艾斯自己总是风风火火，便衬托得萨博性子很慢。实际上他用自己的节奏，一样能把艾斯搞得要死要活，倒也不是快点利索点就一定很好。

艾斯有时被他磨得有点怕，比起猛烈的痛快，这种时而快几下，时而又慢得气人的抽插，让艾斯总是提着一颗心，因为他难以预测萨博会将他带到何样的世界，又会让他体味到何样的快感。当他被插入时，他控制不了自己，他的情绪全都被萨博摆弄着。让他稍有安慰的是，萨博那装腔作势的悠然也持续不了多久，艾斯也有办法对付他，他收紧屁股，看着萨博被自己夹得皱眉忍耐这骤猛快感的样子得意地笑起来，扭过头和他吻得密不可分。

二十二岁的萨博是出其不意和计划万全的矛盾集合体，总是准备充足地干些莫名其妙又出人意料的事情，艾斯花了好一段时间来适应这个长大后的萨博，毕竟小时候的、他认识的萨博，和这个萨博，并不完全一样。他需要重新适应萨博做事的节奏、攻击的新招式，还有做爱时喜欢逗弄他的坏心眼，有时候艾斯想不透萨摩怎么长成了这个样子，但他又很清楚地知道，萨博就是这个样子，他没变，他只是长大了。

是分离时的经历塑造了新的他们。

而重逢后又是怎么变成现在这样的关系的……艾斯脑子不好用，有时候觉得这个发展是莫名其妙，毕竟他们可是兄弟，在和萨博滚上床之前，艾斯对自己喜欢女人这件事深信不疑，他只是还没来得及喜欢上一个女人。但萨博笑眯眯地凑上来吻他时，他又会很快放弃思考，觉得会和萨博做这所有事情，都再正常不过。

他们在十岁时分离，而回忆中死去很久的兄弟，在艾斯面临绝境时突然出现，成了他的救命恩人。艾斯看到长大后的萨博的第一眼，就直觉性地认出了他，但他不敢，或者说难以置信这是真的，毕竟这个萨博一副完全不认识自己，只是路过然后顺便救了他的样子。

发现萨博确实是萨博，是他们在顶上城里又一次从三方势力的追杀中突围之后。艾斯那时已经确认了这是长大的萨博，他没有死，却完全不记得小时候的事情了。但萨博活着这件事就给与了他难以用言语描绘的震撼，也因此，他绝不会让萨博死去而自己却无能为力的事情发生第二次。小丧尸王在萨博身后挥舞尖爪的时候，艾斯在大脑能够思考之前，身体先冲过去挡在了兄弟的身前。

他们带着浑身的伤成功突围，在某个学校废弃已久的医疗室里，艾斯带着差一点就能贯通腹部的伤口，高烧脱水，神智浑噩，恍惚看到了死神正在床边举着镰刀等待。他的五感都模糊了，声音流入耳朵，却像隔着一层透明的隔膜，什么都听得不甚清楚。他都不想呼吸了，因为每一次呼吸，都是五脏尽裂般的剧痛。

萨博那张总是带着笃定微笑的脸失去了从容的镇定，他嘴唇发白，神色空洞，蓝色的双眼不再铺张和煦的海洋，而是酝酿着暴烈沸反的海啸。艾斯浑身都是血，萨博沉默地用能找到的所有医疗器具为他做应急处理，他板起脸、完全不笑、严肃得可怖的样子，一点儿也不友善。艾斯笑起来，用尽力气，断断续续地要他放轻松。“我不会死的。”艾斯说。

这句话成为点燃干草垛的最后一根柴火，萨博站直身体，手上还拿着刀，刀刃上沾着艾斯的腐肉、鲜血、还有丧尸的腐液，他垂下眼凝视艾斯，嘴唇龟裂起皮，两颊红得不正常，也是一副虚弱已极的样子，双眼却亮得骇人。他轻轻地，温柔地，又恨恶般地说：“你总是这样。”

后来的事情艾斯就不记得了，但他活下来了。而当他的大脑重新恢复运转后，萨博在他失去意识之前留下的那句话，就成了一个蕴藏着惊天秘密的宝藏，他在心里小心翼翼地琢磨了好几天，却始终不敢去问询本尊。他就这样费劲吧啦地思考着、观察着，有时候颇有把握的认为：嗯，萨博好像记起来了，是我的萨博！有时候又为自己自然流露出的亲密无间而感到羞惭和懊悔：好像是我的错觉，萨博还是不记得我，还是得像刚认识不久的人一样保持点距离才行……

他这样纠结着，从伤重到痊愈，再到莫名其妙地和萨博一起上路，要去巴尔迪哥。他后来知道萨博在“死去”的这些年里加入了革命军，而自己的伤也是革命军的医生同伴治好的。

萨博有了自己的人生，艾斯想，而且是很好的人生。

这也是没办法的事情，就算是结义兄弟，也只是在各自独立的生命和冒险旅程中缔结了一份特殊羁绊罢了，即使是兄弟，也不会一生都在一起。就像路飞早已有了自己的同伴，他们并不朝夕相处，艾斯却永远在心上挂念着这个小弟弟。那么，已经加入了革命军的萨博也是一样的，艾斯从此会在心上多牵挂一个人，但他是时候该离开了，萨博有萨博的人生，全新的，没有艾斯和路飞的人生，那一样是个很好的人生，艾斯觉得自己不该过多干预。

他将自己的感谢和打算离开的想法和萨博说过之后，萨博沉默地注视起他。

艾斯挠了挠头，被看得颇感不自在，他对人的情绪很敏感，却对太过复杂的情绪种类很是迟钝，他没喜欢过女人，所以意识不到女人对他的示好；他不是失忆又恢复了记忆的萨博，所以不明白萨博看到他的血液慢慢流失时的爱恨交织。他只是本能性地发现：啊，萨博看起来不是很好，我惹他生气了？

“你……”艾斯终于还是决定将心中的疑问道出，反正他就要走了，不管是什么答案，他都有足够的时间来逃离并接受现实，“你是不是。”他顿了顿，“想起来了？”

萨博垂下眼，艾斯紧张地盯视他。而后革命军的参谋总长、能手捏丧尸头盖骨的、他的失而复得的兄弟，无声地流下了眼泪。

艾斯几乎被人照着脑袋重锤了一击，他立刻决定放弃追求所有确切的答案，萨博有没有想起来，这又有什么重要的？

我把他弄哭了，艾斯惊慌失措又心痛无比地想，我把萨博弄哭了。

“萨博……萨博。”他手忙脚乱地握住萨博捏成拳头的双手，不擅长思考的脑子在这样的情境下更加组织不出什么漂亮的安慰之言，他只会一遍又一遍地叫兄弟的名字：萨博，萨博，对不起。萨博，对不起。

萨博用浸了泪水后变得湿苦的嘴唇亲吻了他。

最后艾斯没得到答案，答案却已经在心中，而他也没能独自离开，踏上自己的旅程。萨博要去巴尔迪哥找“上司”汇报任务，而艾斯收到了路飞正在巴尔迪哥的邻近城市的消息，更令人惊讶的是，萨博的“上司”正是他们的小弟弟路飞的父亲。这所有的原因综合在一起，艾斯没有理由拒绝萨博的同行邀请。

他们就这样一同出发了。

后来他们并肩作战，再后来他们接更多的吻、抚慰彼此的身体，一切都自然而然，好像他们本就该这样永远在一起。他们既是兄弟，也有各自独立的人生和冒险，但他们就像磁铁的南极和北极，总要再被莫名的引力吸到一起，分开也是可以的，可在一起才是永恒的趋势。

用掉了三个避孕套后，艾斯的澡又白冲了，他出了许多汗，像条被捞上岸的鱼般被萨博抱在怀里，他觉得又热又闷，总之谈不上舒服。艾斯动了动手臂把萨博隔开，萨博松开环在他胸膛的双手，转而玩起他被汗水浸得湿漉的黑发，艾斯缩了缩脖子，发尾若有似无地触到皮肤，痒得叫人心口发酸。

他发现，有时候，自己猜不透这个长大后的萨博的想法，因为萨博早已在分离的年岁里学会了不和艾斯分享一切想法的生活，艾斯偶尔为此觉得难过。

这大概就是做爱后动物性感伤吧，他侧躺着背对萨博，看着灰蒙的窗户颇为惆怅地想到。这个词可是他之前新学的厉害词汇，用在这里再好不过。

萨博掰着他的肩膀将他转过来，艾斯带着点儿漫不经心的懒散回头望他。萨博凑过来亲他，亲在他的雀斑上，好像要比着雀斑的数量来落下同样多的亲吻，密集得让人无法呼吸。

艾斯咬住了萨博的下巴，威胁地瞪着他。

萨博咧着嘴，笑了，开朗的，毫无阴霾的，露出牙齿的，像回忆里的一切阳光明媚，又像未来的永远同行。


End file.
